


Forward

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, I really liked how this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica’s long coming talk about the future doesn’t go as smoothly as they’d like.Things Change. Moving forward doesn’t always go the way it’s planed.





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I posted anything a I wrote this a while back but I still wanted to post it here. Angst ahead!

It’s their last winter break before their senior year ends. They’ve decided to head to the middle of a grass field to look up at the stars. The spot they laid in became theirs summer’s ago. When they were still children - children who didn’t worry about college essays or perfect GPA’s, just being together was enough. The thoughts of impending future rage in their brains even as they lay peacefully under the stars.

They’ve been laying in silence for ten minutes, hands tightly together while on each other’s arms uncharacteristically quiet for both of them. Someone has to say something. Their stubbornness keeps them from bringing up the subject of the future, but he’s tired of this game, tired of the awkwardness between them so he takes in a deep breath diving head in to a conversation they’ve avoided for too long.

Dipper squeezes her hand lightly, “So, New York huh?”

She freezes, she’s known this talk had been coming since he found her letter. They had planned to go to a community college a little ways outside of Gravity Falls then plan for their future from there. She knew Dipper would be accepted into any college he dreamed. After all during his school year back in Piedmont he was in debate, band, chess, and DDAMD club. Not to mention his GPA was one of the highest in the schools. He’d never been one to take the easy or slow road and it was paying off for him greatly.

Pacifica however never could reach Dipper’s education peak. She was smart by all means taking AP classes and maintaining a B average or higher through her high school years, but high school subjects never interested her. 

Except dance.

Since she was young she was placed in many dance lessons. The only lessons she ever slightly enjoyed. When she danced it was like she was in an entirely different world. Her own place, where she could be free from her expectations of a Northwest brings. All while moving in beautiful movements upon a stage. It was so freeing, like being with him.

“Yeah.”

There’s a long pause between them as she holds strong her hand still holding his, but a little tighter now, as if she’d let go now she’d never hold it again. “I’m sorry.”

He waits a moment for more than scoffs, an ugly sound, and sits up running his free hand through his hair before turning to her. His hand leaving hers and she is suddenly cold and the chilled winter breeze surrounds them. “’I’m sorry’ is that really all you can say? Why didn’t you tell me? We had a plan Pacifica! Our lives ahead of us! You’re just going to through that all away for a stupid hobby?”

She snaps. He always does this. Never taking her carrier choices seriously. He saw her ambitions, her dreams as fazes, something that would pass and not to encourage. He liked when she wanted to get into political science, it had a steady paycheck, jobs waiting for her. When she fell out of a job opportunity to attend a 4 week intense ballet seminar his disappointment in her was obvious. Her dreams of dance had never been more of a thought to push aside to him. However, they resolved those issues, mostly by never talking about them. So in moments like these they all came out.

They we’re yelling now, mentions of past arguments and old wounds coming back in their faces. Dipper can feel his face getting red as he scrambles for the right words all while shoving his foot further in his mouth. Pacifica feels the prickle of tears in her eyes as she wills them away with anger growing inside of her.

Words jumble over words, hurtful comments that they’d both regret later come one after another. One more comment from her stops it all.

“I’m done.”

Her tears finally fall as she glares at him through pained eyes. He looks at her with regret, he’d blame himself later, but their holding each other back and she won’t do it anymore. For them. Maybe one day he’ll understand her feelings. Maybe one day she’ll understand his, but today’s not that day. There not children any more. They need to move forward, even if it’s not together.


End file.
